This invention relates to a control apparatus for a belt-type continuously-variable transmission.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005-107195 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-147264) discloses a control apparatus for a belt-type continuously-variable transmission which is configured to control a hydraulic pressure so as to suppress a slip between a belt and pulleys.